


you were made (to finish my duet)

by thimble



Series: SASO 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted (2007) Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/pseuds/thimble
Summary: Oikawa Tooru stumbles into Ushijima's life out of sheer serendipity; or, rather, Ushijima stumbles into him.[He's been dreaming of a true love's kiss.]





	you were made (to finish my duet)

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21931.html?thread=11404459#cmt11404459) prompt.

Contrary to popular tales, princes and princesses do not get into predicaments because of utter foolishness. There is an element of that, of course, because no two royal heirs are exactly the same, but Ushijima sees no reason for a handful of ill-informed decisions to cast a bad light on every prince or princess there is.

Take him, for example. He did not wander into the strange portal out of pure curiosity; it had looked ominous, and though it would've been unwise for someone untrained in combat to explore it, Ushijima has been studying the blade since he was old enough to hold a sword. He had assumed that it would be hazardous if someone else were to to enter it, but could not fathom a way to close it without stepping inside first. He had been thinking of his people.

He will soon come to learn than the line between 'noble intentions' and 'utter foolishness' is very, very thin.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa Tooru stumbles into Ushijima's life out of sheer serendipity; or, rather, Ushijima stumbles into him, without any of the grace or poise befitting someone of his status. His parents would've been disgraced, so it is fortunate that they or anyone else from Ushijima's kingdom were not around to witness it.

Still, the fact provides little comfort, given that it is raining and Ushijima is tired, hungry, and soaking wet for lack of shelter. The shock of being trapped in a different world is disorienting, and so he forgets himself and doesn't look where he's going. It is how he ends up bumping into a man holding a contraption that seemed to protect him from getting wet, except that the collision has knocked it from his hand. Now, they are both soaking wet, and one of them is a lot angrier about it.

"Look at what you did!" says the man, scrambling for the contraption as the rain bears down on them. Ushijima has never felt so chastised until he was at the receiving end of that irritated voice.

"I am sorry—"

"Just watch where you're go— what are you _wearing_?"

Ushijima glances down at his attire and sees nothing out of place. He also sees the futility in pursuing the current conversation, and so attempts to change its direction.

"These are the customary clothes in my land. I must return as soon as possible. Will you help me?"

Later, Oikawa will tell him that he had no intention of helping Ushijima, none at all. He had simply been a little curious, a little amused, and had considered holding Ushijima hostage until Ushijima agreed to pay for his dry cleaning.

Currently, though, Oikawa merely holds the contraption—an umbrella, Oikawa will supply, just to stop him from saying 'contraption' again—over his head, shielding him from the downpour.

"I'd prefer to do that when we're both dry, thanks."

 

* * *

 

In retrospect, he had made a number of mistakes during his first few days in Tokyo. It is a wonder Oikawa did not kick him out onto the street within twenty-four hours, especially after he emerges out of the 'shower' and wanders into Oikawa's bedroom buck naked.

Ushijima is perfectly capable of dressing himself, but he is also accustomed to having servants assist him with it. He does not expect Oikawa to do this, but at the very least, expected clothes to be laid out for him when he finished bathing. Oikawa glances up at him from his 'laptop', seems to take a moment to register what he was looking at, and slams the laptop shut, shrieking.

"What the hell are you doing, Ushiwaka-chan!"

"My tunic is still damp, so I wondered if—"

"Get back in there!"

Puzzled and mildly concerned, Ushijima does as he says. After a few minutes, Oikawa steps into the bathroom, a hand covering his eyes as he hands Ushijima pants and a shirt.

"Those are Iwa-chan's because none of mine will fit you, so you better take care of them! Iwa-chan's temper is worse than mine, you know... anyway, hurry up! I need to shower too."

As promised, Oikawa listens to his story when they are both warm and dry. He seems to be in deep thought while listening, rarely interrupting, but his voice returns to its lighthearted quality when he responds.

"All right, Ushiwaka-chan, I'll help you, but I can't promise that I'll get you back to this kingdom of yours. There's only so much GPS can do."

Ushijima nods, having accepted this as the case. What he is not yet able to accept is, "you keep calling me that. Why?"

"What, Ushiwaka-chan? I think it suits you." Oikawa's voice is sweet, but his smile is sharp as a thorn. Ushijima has fared worse.

"I am a prince, Oikawa," he says, as if that is enough explanation. "I have not been called by a diminutive since I was a child."

"Well, too bad. My house, my rules." Oikawa sticks out his tongue, and Ushijima will replay this argument many times in his mind, wondering if there was any way it could have played out where he did not lose.

 

* * *

 

Ushijima takes to singing in the morning before Oikawa awakens. Music lessons had been an essential part of his upbringing, and he thinks it might curb his homesickness. Oikawa, for the nth time, greets the practice with an eloquent, "what the hell, Ushiwaka-chan."

At least he does not seem so agitated this time. Ushijima bids farewell to the birds that had congregated to join him and closes Oikawa's window, turning to face Oikawa. His hair is mussed from sleep, but his eyes are wide awake.

"I was singing."

"Yeah, I got that, but what was that song?"

"I was expressing my desire for a true love's kiss, and a prince I hope that comes with—"

Oikawa begins to laugh. Ushijima frowns; there is nothing preposterous about desiring love, or companionship, and tells Oikawa so.

"No need to get so defensive," says Oikawa, shaking his head, though he still seems tickled. Well, Ushijima thinks, as long as he stops laughing.

"If you would like to sing along, I can teach—"

"You're ridiculous, Ushiwaka-chan," says Oikawa, though he is grinning and Ushijima has never seen him before without that vein throbbing on his forehead. "Come and have breakfast. I'll feed you milk bread and you will love me."

 

* * *

 

They develop a routine, him and Oikawa. Oikawa goes to work in the day, where Ushijima regretfully cannot follow him, but he has taught Ushijima how to use a cell phone with this fabled 'GPS', enabling Ushijima to navigate the city without getting lost. He heads back to Oikawa's apartment around the time Oikawa gets back from work, and its either Oikawa cooks their dinner or he takes Ushijima to a restaurant when he is feeling lazy. Sometimes, they watch a movie at the theater, with their hands sometimes brushing when they reach for popcorn at the same time.

Before Ushijima knows it, a month has passed, and he is no closer to returning to his kingdom than when he first arrived.

Dangerously, he thinks he does not mind. When he thinks of home, these days, he thinks of someone with brown eyes holding an umbrella over his head, inviting him someplace warm and dry.

 

* * *

 

Naturally, it is when he has grown used to living in Tokyo that his past surfaces, beckoning him to where he truly belongs. Tendou and the others have braved the portal to tell him about the assassination plot that had lured him away, and Ushijima's old leanings towards duty and responsibility speak up inside him to say they had never really left. They were simply drowned out by the noise of heart drumming against his chest when he sees Oikawa smile. It wasn't always for him, but seeing it was enough.

"I must say goodbye," says Ushijima, wondering how Oikawa will take the news.

 

* * *

 

In true Oikawa fashion, he pauses for only a moment. Then he smiles, and nonchalantly feeds himself another bite of rice. "It's about time to you got out of my hair. Sorry about your evil uncle, though."

"Thank you," says Ushijima, putting his chopsticks down. "For your hospitality." And for a great deal of other things too, he does not add.

"Say, Ushiwaka-chan," says Oikawa after another moment, as if he has just remembered, even if Oikawa will admit later that he had been deliberating it for some time. "What do you say about going to a ball with me, before you go?"

Ushijima does not miss a beat in replying.

"I love balls."

 

* * *

 

Maybe it had been for the best, that his so-called evil uncle crashed the ball and tried to kill him. If he hadn't, Ushijima might've had a harder time saying goodbye.

Just contemplating it is difficult when he sees Oikawa in princely garb, or when Oikawa takes his arm and leads him to the middle of the room for a dance.

"Don't step on my feet," says Oikawa, looking up at him as he sets his palms upon Ushijima's shoulders.

Ushijima has a quip waiting on his tongue about having had dancing lessons since childhood—this wit, he had adopted from Oikawa—but he opts to say, "I wouldn't dream of it."

The music that echoes throughout the room is a lot more somber than what Ushijima is used to, but he thinks it's fitting. There is sadness and longing there that had never been present in his own songs, perhaps because he had never had a particular person in mind, or had never had much reason to miss anyone. Not until Oikawa, who is not dancing with him as much as he is swaying, his cheek pressed to Ushijima's chest.

"Ushiwaka-chan," he says, when the song is over, and opens his mouth to say more, but then the evil uncle, the waiting kingdom, and the inevitable goodbye.

 

* * *

 

Ushijima defeats the dragon, and it is not as satisfying as they said it would be in the tales. He suspects that the portal, open and expectant, has something to do with it.

"So I guess this is it," says Oikawa, his mouth pursed in that thin line that indicates he is unhappy, but attempting to smile anyway. He holds out his hand for Ushijima to shake. "You'll be a good king, but you didn't hear it from me, okay?"

Ushijima takes his hand, lifts it to his lips, and doesn't let go when he is meant to.

"What were you going to tell me earlier?"

"I wasn't going to tell you anyth—"

"Oikawa."

"It doesn't matter, Ushiwaka-chan. Time for you to go back to magic land and rule, or whatever it is you're supposed to do." Oikawa's voice has taken on an unfamiliar tone, like it is trembling, but he's masking it with annoyance. "So go already." He does not take his hand from Ushijima's firm grasp.

Ushijima twines their fingers together, and with his free hand, tilts Oikawa's chin so their eyes could meet.

"I don't want to go."

"What?"

"I don't want to go," repeats Ushijima, and there are no sounds of surprise from his friends who are watching. They might have already expected it.

"You don't want to—"

"But if I were to stay, it must be because you also want me to stay." Ushijima knows what the answer will be. He _hopes_ he knows what the answer will be, that he is not wrong, but nothing is guaranteed in this life. Just a month ago, all he had wanted was to return to his kingdom, and now...

"I'm not gonna beg you to, or anything like that," says Oikawa, pouting and stubborn as ever. It is Ushijima's turn to smile, stroking Oikawa's thumb with his cheek.

"No, of course not."

Oikawa bites his lip, looking at Ushijima's face for what seems like the first time, the way he searches for something Ushijima is not privy to. When he is satisfied, he nods, once, and he is very quiet when he says, "okay. Stay."

Ushijima wastes no time in leaning in, his heartbeat a crescendo, for the true love's kiss he has only heard about in songs and stories.

But the songs and stories could not have foretold how soft Oikawa's mouth would be against Ushijima's own, how he would sigh into it like he has spent countless hours singing about this too.

When they break away, Oikawa's face is lightly pink, and his lips are parted and breathless. Ushijima is glad, suddenly, that he had been foolish enough to enter a strange portal, if only to bear witness to this.

"You really _are_ a prince," says Oikawa, and, as nonexistent music begins to swell in the background, kisses Ushijima for a second time.


End file.
